eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5415/5416 (1 January 2017)
Synopsis Whilst everyone’s hungover from New Year’s Eve, Mick frantically searches for Jack – concerned about where he could be on his wedding day. At Number 27, Honey is equally as worried; Ronnie’s gone AWOL too. As Ronnie takes a moment at James’ grave, Jack appears. The pair stand united hand in hand, as they look on at the headstone. Jay arrives to see Sharon, declaring that the hospital has been on the phone – they won’t let Phil to the wedding. Phil worries about who will give Ronnie away, but Sharon promises they’ll sort it. Roxy heads to Number 55 with Glenda and Danny and informs Ben that she isn’t going to the wedding – she’s packing her things and leaving. Honey and Mick breathe a huge sigh of relief as Ronnie and Jack arrive back on the Square. Ronnie bursts in to find Ronnie packing her bags with Danny and Glenda in tow. Roxy firmly declares that she’s heading home with them; their plan for a fresh start won’t work. Alone with Ronnie, Roxy claims that her not being at the wedding is for the best. Ronnie begs Roxy not to do this to her - she needs her there; Phil can’t give her away and so she wants Roxy to instead. Ronnie invites Glenda and Danny along too – Roxy agrees to give her away. Aunt Sal’s unimpressed when Honey clocks Glenda and Danny making their way over with Ronnie. As Roxy goes to get ready, she overhears Danny and Glenda berating her for not telling Jack the truth about Roxy moving to Ongar too – they point out that she’s lying to Jack before she’s made it down the aisle. An excitable Mick and Jack jump into Jack’s car and make their way to the venue. As Ronnie and Roxy finish getting ready, Sharon and Honey burst in, claiming that there’s a surprise from Phil waiting outside for them. The pair are thrilled to see a Ford Thunderbird waiting for them – Ronnie brands Phil a ‘softie’. As music blares from the car, Roxy drives herself and Ronnie off of the Square. Phil’s taken by surprise when Ronnie and Roxy show up at hospital on their way to the wedding. Phil apologises to Ronnie for letting her down, but she declares that she hasn’t. It’s a warm moment as the three of them take a photo together. Having got back on to the road, Ronnie and Roxy can’t hide their smiles as they pull up outside the beautiful venue. After some welcome drinks, Honey gives Mick the nod – Ronnie is ready. As Ronnie prepares to walk down the aisle, Roxy falters and with tears rolling down her cheeks, sobs that Ronnie isn’t being honest with Jack, because of her. Roxy claims that she won’t ruin her wedding for her, before running off. As Ronnie makes her way down the aisle alone, guests question Roxy’s whereabouts. As Ronnie reaches Jack, she sobs that she can’t do this and tears back down the aisle. Ronnie heads outside to see Roxy in the Thunderbird, all set to leave. Back inside, Mick tries to placate the guests who are all questioning what’s happened. When Jack arrives, Ronnie plucks up the courage to tell him that she wants Roxy to move to Ongar with them. Ronnie calmly declares that she’s not going to walk away from her sister and begs Jack not to make her choose. Clocking the severity of the situation, Jack relents. After Mick gets everyone back into their seats, Ronnie and Roxy walk down the aisle together. A beaming Ronnie and Jack say their vows and are declared husband and wife. Jack looks on as he sees Max arrive – he claims to Max that it wouldn’t have felt right to have got married without him. Ronnie declares to Glenda and Danny that she’s glad she invited them; she should have all along. There’s a great atmosphere as Ronnie and Jack cut the cake and the guests pile onto the dancefloor. As Roxy and Max dance, Roxy slips her hotel room key into his pocket. With everyone heading home, Roxy gives Max the nod – she’ll meet him up there. As Jack heads to read the children a bed time story, Ronnie heads off with champagne for a nightcap. Max arrives in Roxy’s room, but as the pair go to kiss, Ronnie knocks on the door. Roxy tells Max she’ll be twenty minutes, before heading off with Ronnie. As Jack reads the children ‘Cinderella’, Ronnie and Roxy drink champagne on the edge of the hotel balcony. Ronnie reels when Roxy admits that she has Max waiting for her in her hotel room. Ronnie shares with Roxy that she’s been thinking about them starting their own business in Ongar. As a giggling Ronnie and Roxy make their way back downstairs, Ronnie clocks a sign for a swimming pool and the sisters make their way into the room. As Roxy dives into the pool, Ronnie struggles to get her wedding dress off to follow her. Ronnie’s alarm grows when Roxy doesn’t re-emerge from the water. Seeing Roxy at the bottom of the pool, Ronnie jumps in fully clothed. As Ronnie tries to grab Roxy, she is pulled under the water by the weight of her dress. After a while, her struggles ceases; she’s gone too. Ronnie and Roxy lie motionless in the water – the Mitchell sisters are dead… At the wedding venue, Lee listens in with interest as Jack declares to Mick that no matter how hard things get, there can still be good things around the corner. When Linda calls and his phone runs out of battery, Mick takes Lee’s phone to use. As he does so, he finds Lee’s Samaritans card. Later, Mick looks on at Lee with concern when he sees him drinking alone. Mick finds Jack and apologises – he and Lee need to head back to the Vic. Mick sits Lee down and shares his discovery of the card. Lee fronts that it doesn’t mean anything, but Mick sees through him. Mick’s worried when it comes to light that Lee has been able to confide in a stranger over him; he knows he’s keeping something to himself. Mick reels in disbelief as Lee admits his part in the Vic robbery. Mick grabs Lee and bluntly tells him that maybe he should have ended it all and done his family a favour. Mick later tells Lee that he didn’t mean those words, but claims that he’s not sure he can ever forgive him. Credits Notes *Roxy Mitchell last appearance Category:Episode Category:2017 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns